


It's time for the interview, Lou.

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is in love with Louis, Louis wants to draw on the whiteboard, M/M, Reality, Reality!AU, Squirmy!Louis, nonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have an interview with Radio BBC 1 and Louis really, <i>really</i> wants to draw on the whiteboard behind the man whose interviewing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time for the interview, Lou.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Filled:** Where all the boys are in an interview and Louis is really squirmy because there is a big white board and expo markers and he wants to draw on it, when te interviewer says he can he draws stick figures of all the boys and him and Harry holding hands and just pure suffocating fluff ahhhhhh I need this NOW. 
> 
>  
> 
> **I got the prompt from BottomLouisPrompts under the fluff tag.**

Harry and Louis were curled up in their shared hotel room, they both had their own bed but they never slept in their own beds. 

 

Harry was holding his baby close to him, nuzzling into the back of his neck and singing softly to the sleepy boy in his arms. It was currently close to midnight and they had a interview at 8am. 

 

"Go to sleep, Haz, we have to get up early." Louis voiced, his voice thick with sleep. Harry let out a small huff of air on the back of Louis's neck before nodding, lacing his fingers together and resting against Louis's small tummy. He shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with the boy he loved in his arms. 

 

-:-

 

Louis woke up before Harry and he took a shower, taking his sweet time as he washed up. Once he got out, Harry was just waking up. Harry climbed out of the comfortable bed and walked into the bathroom, stepping closer to Louis and pressing a kiss to his cheek, muttering a small 'Good morning, beautiful' before stripping and getting into the shower, washing up as Louis done his hair, styling it messy before putting on some axe deodorant and he walked out into the hotel room. 

 

He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top. He slipped it on before grabbing his vans and sitting down. He pulled them on and rolled up the ends of his jeans a bit above his ankles. He hummed as he sat back against the headboard once he was all ready and unlocked his phone, opening his messages and going to his group messages with the other boys. 

 

**Niall: oi, are u fools up yet? its 7:30!!**

 

**zayn: mate, shut up, im up but not ready, getying reayd nkw.**

 

**liam: im up and ready, just texting sophia.**

 

Louis typed out a message, 'Harry is getting ready now, I'm already dressed and ready. Waiting for this fool and we can go !' before sending it, locking his phone and standing up, placing his phone into his back pocket and walking over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Harry, hurry up, we're gonna be leaving soon!" He called, hearing the water shut up and he stepped back when the door pulled open. 

 

Harry had his towel wrapped around his waist lowly and Louis had to look away with a quick breath in. Harry smirked before stepping around Louis and quickly getting dressed. He was wearing a pair of skinnies and a white v-neck, and to Louis, he looked yummy. Louis shook his head, shaking the thoughts from his head as Harry walked to the door, shoving his phone in his back pocket, and Louis followed behind Harry and the two walked towards the elvator where Liam, Niall and Zayn were waiting for them. 

 

"Finally!" Niall said, pressing the button and calling the lift up. Zayn and Liam laughed, watchinf Harry and Louis before turning to Niall, walking into the lift. They all got in and Niall pressed the L button for Lobby. Once they got down, security were waiting for them to walk them out to the car. It was only 8am and fans were already screaming. Security hudled around them and guarded them as they walked to the car, and honestly, they all had learned to block out the screams but Louis still got shooked by it. He had grabbed onto Harry's hand and followed close behind the taller boy. 

 

They all gathered in the car and the driver pulled away, driving them to Radio BBC 1. 

 

-:-

 

Once they arrived, the boys got out and had security hudle around them again as they walked through fans, making their way into the building, the screams piercing their ears. 

 

Once they were inside, Niall had ran off, muttering something about going o the bathroom. Liam and Zayn walked to the green room, waiting for their turn on the radio interview. 

 

Louis and Harry stayed by the door, waiting for the interview and finally, five minutes later, they were letting the boys in. Harry and Louis sat on the right end, Niall, Liam and Zayn were next to them. Louis was on the end. 

 

-:-

 

About 20 minutes into the interview, Harry was getting asked about his relationship with Louis. 

 

Louis wasn't paying attention, he was staring at the white board. It was tempting him. He squirmed in his seat and looked at the Expo markers. 

 

He noticed all the colors: there was blue, black, red, green, neon green, neon blue, neon pink, neon yellow and neon orange. It was just _tempting him._

 

Louis let out a quite whine but he didn't know that the interveiwer would hear him, neitherless the other boys. "Louis, you alright?" He heard Harry ask him, but no, he wasn't all right. He wanted to fucking draw on the white board, but he shook his head, "Yeah, m'fine." He looked back to the boys and smiled smally, and the interviewer went back to asking them questions about their upcoming tour. 

 

"So Louis, how have you been dealing with the hate that's flooding through Twitter?" The guy asked, and Louis raised his eyebrows, "I don't pay attention to that." The guy nodded and wrnt back to asking questions to the other boys. 

 

Louis's eyes drifted back to the damn white board. He turned back to the guy and asked, interrupting a question, "Can I draw on that?" He said, pointing to the white board behind the man. The man looked at it before looking back to Louis, "Sure, why not." and Louis jumped up, his feet padding on the ground as he walked to the whiteboard, picking up the neon blue marker and uncapping it.

 

Harry had a goofy love sick smile on his face as he watched his little boy draw. The interview went back to asking questions so Harry had to pay attention. 

 

Louis had drawn Harry with the Neon Blue marker, Himself with the neon Pink marker, the blue stick figure holding the pink stick figures hand as there were hearts floating above their head. On the sides were Niall drawn in the normal green marker, Zayn in the black marker and Liam in the red marker. He then wrote out in bubble letters, 'One Direction forever' and then he capped the markers he used to make the words colourful and sat back down, proud of his work. 

 

Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn all awe'd over the childish but cute work. Harry turned and leaned over, pressing a kiss to the smaller boys cheek, whispering quietky into his ear, "I love you, Lou." and Louis whispered back, "And I love you, Haz." They both ignored the rest of the interview, wrapped up in their own little world. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudo if you enjoyed and be sure to check out my other works. 
> 
> My wattpad(where I post all of my fica before adding them here) is _tomlinboooty_ !!


End file.
